everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bucky Butcher
}}Eurion Goldchild is a 2015-introduced and fiction only character. He is the son of the Golden Twin in The Gold-Children. He is part of the musical group's backstage crew team and a new student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, Eurion doesn't choose a side because he thinks that the conflicts are far most the weirdest idea ever after. Yet, he agrees with Poppy O'hair for saying that she didn't want to choose a side; but both of them. Portrayers In English, Eurion is voiced by Adam McArthur. Character Personality However, in the midst of solving everyone else's problems, Eurion usually forgets to solve his own. It's easy for him to stress himself out trying to help everyone else so badly that he neglects himself and his own problems. Though working behind the scenes as a diamond, he has expressed a desire to be the gold coin for once (all this is in his legacy year). After he finishes living out his legacy, he will then open up a business for the help of the family. Befitting his name, Eurion is a golden boy. Meaning, he is blissful, kind, and delicate to a degree that's outright lovely. He's very misunderstanding, he is never resorting to anger but would ofter try to get revenge. he doesn't know he is doing it but, eurion is an apologizer meaning he simply apologizes for everything. Appearance Eurion is shorter than most of the students meaning hes basically a youngster. His brown hair is short-medium and curly in the front, with streaks of his hair is golden. He has hazel eyes and shiny, golden skin (which is a very strong appearance due to his story) as well as golden toenail. It is noted that Eurion has a golden crown. Intrests Eurion is one of Ever After High's most slender few. Given the fact that he plans to take on a business to help the family after his story's finished, he has decided to start out small. By that he means he would need anyone with empty business ideas that would sell alot of gold, except himself. Eurion is also part of the musical group at school. Fairytale Relationships Family He is the son of the Golden Twin. Friends The students on the musical group are on good terms with him. However, the captain of the musical group, Amy Satinsalve, has held disdain for Eurion since childhood, believing Eurion to be inferior as a golden child. Eurion has responded to this with nothing but forgiveness, but secretly hatred and after the events of Shining Bright Amy seems to be warming up to Eurion. Eurion also appears to be on good terms with Rebecca Miller, as in her diary, Eurion helped Rebecca by spinning her gold for her when she went to Briar's party. He is also friends with Lucy White as they are both on the same chapter. He considers Poppy O'hair a close friend as her past gives Eurion inspiration. He is roommates with Nicholas Rose. Pet He has a pet chameleon who's always gold named Sunglow. Timeline * December 15, 2015: Eurion makes his book debut in ''Shining Bright''. * December 30, 2015: Creator requests the trademark for Eurion Goldchild. * Early February, 2016: Eurion makes his diary debut in [[Rebecca Miller's diary|Rebecca Miller's Signature - Royals diary]]. * January 29, 2016: Eurion makes his cartoon debut in "The White Queen". * April 22, 2016: Eurion makes his webisode debut in "A Golden Personality". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Musically Ever Afters